Especial de Halloween
by CherryPieGirl
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Como entrenar a tu dragón para celebrar el Halloween y día de muertos


**Bien, ayer fue Halloween y hoy es día de muertos, por lo cual decidí hacer este pequeño one-shot de How to Train Your Dragon (Como entrenar a tu dragón), es una historia breve, pero a mi me gusto, asi que espero que a ustedes también.**

**PD: el siguiente capitulo de Un amor congelado lo subiré a mas tardar la próxima semana.**

**How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre esto.**

* * *

><p>Esto es Berk, la vida aquí es increíble, los dragones ahora son nuestros amigos, gracias a esto ahora podemos celebrar más fiestas, una de ellas es<p>

Todos los años celebramos en Berk Halloween, los dragones nos ayudan a prepararla, gracias a eso resulta más terrorífica y divertida y este año no iba a ser la excepción.

Acaba de amanecer y hoy se celebra Halloween, la hornada de trabajo empezó más temprano de lo que acostumbrado, todos tenemos algo que adornar, a Toothless (Chimuelo) y a mí nos tocó el gran salón, Astrid y los demás también adornaran el gran salón, Toothless (Chimuelo) y yo nos dirigimos ahora mismo para haya.

Al llegar encontramos a todos trabajando, los chicos estaban ahí.

-Hiccup, al fin llegas- Dijo Astrid corriendo a saludarme con un beso.

-También me alegro de verte.

Astrid sonrió, por un momento me olvide de todo y me enfoque en ella, tan hermosa con su cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, y sus ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los viera.

-Hiccup estas escuchando- Astrid me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Lo siento, que?

-Luego miras a tu novia Hiccup, tenemos que apurarnos- Snotloud (Patán) se burló y Astrid y yo nos sonrojamos.

-Bien, bien ya vamos – Dijo Astrid.

Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás y empezamos a colgar varios adornos de murciélagos y calabazas, algunas lámparas en forma de calavera y alguno que otro fantasma; todo el día estuvimos así hasta que llego la noche, el momento para celebrar.

-Bien es hora de irnos a cambiar- Dijo Astrid saliendo del gran salón con Stormfly (Tormentula)- Nos vemos al rato.

-Creo que Toothless y yo también nos vamos.

Fui montado en mi dragón hasta la casa, me sorprendí al no ver a mi madre, pero seguro estaría en la escultura de mi padre, algunos días ella iba ahí para "hablar" con él, dice que eso le ayuda a superarlo.

Subí a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me cambie, alguien toco la puerta.

-Hiccup, ya estás listo?!- Grito Astrid

-Ya voy!

Termine de vestirme y baje con Astrid, decidimos disfrazarnos a dueto, la idea la sacamos de un libro que encontré llamado "El extraño mundo de Jack" ("Pesadilla antes de navidad" en España y "The nightmare before Chrismas" en inglés), ella se había disfrazado de Sally, y yo de Jack, en el libro ambos son pareja, por eso decidimos esos personajes.

-Te ves hermosa Milady.

Astrid se sonrojo, yo él tome por la cintura y la bese.

Nos dirigimos hacia el gran salón, todo el camino estaba solo, no había ni un alma en la calle, creímos que ya estaban en el gran salón, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie.

-Esto es muy extraño.

Se escucharon unos ruidos. Nos colocamos espalda con espalda.

-Quien está ahí? –Pregunto Astrid.

De entre las sombras salió Fishlegs (Patapez), dándonos un buen susto.

-Fishlegs (Patapez), ¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunte.

Fishlegs (Patapez) estaba totalmente blanco.

-Se los llevaron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los dragones…. Una nueva especie, eran horribles, casi me atrapan.

-¿A dónde los llevaron?

-Se dirigieron al bosque.

Se armó un silencio preocupante.

-Hay que ir a buscarlos- Declaro Astrid

-Yo no voy, ni de loco iré a su trampa- Fishlegs (Patapez) estaba aún más blanco.

-Bien, quédate aquí ya regresamos, escóndete y no salgas.

…..

Astrid y yo nos dirigimos con nuestros dragones al bosque, al principio no había una señal de esos dichosos dragones, pero más adentro los troncos estaban destrozados, había señales de pelea, pero nadie a la vista, empecé a asustarme por lo que pudo haber pasado, pero no odia demostrar el miedo que sentía, ya que Astrid también se veía un poco asustada y lo mejor sería mantener la postura para no asustarla más.

-¿Qué dragón crees que se los haya llevado?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, y seguramente no lo conocemos.

Después de un rato de estar volando sin ver nada decidimos parar a descansar, montamos una especie de campamento temporal y comimos algunos pescados que Toothless (Chimuelo) y Stormfly (Tormentula) pescaron.

No estoy seguro de que paso después, pero cuando desperté Astrid no estaba, tampoco los dragones, estaba solo a mitad del bosque.

-ASTRID!- Empecé a gritar.

"No pierdas la razón, la encontraras a ellas y a mi dragón"

Lo único que puedo hacer es buscarlos y esperar encontrarlos, quizá este sea el Halloween más largo de todos.

No encontré nada en una hora, hasta que escuche un rugido de dragón, en realidad supuse que era de dragón ya que jamás lo había escuchado, seguí el sonido y al final me encontré con una cueva, sabía que era de dragones por el olor, sin embargo se oían sollozos de personas, quizá sean los aldeanos de Berk.

Tome el valor necesario y me adentre en la cueva, todo estaba obscuro, mis ojos se tardaron en acostumbrarse, al adentrarme más y más el olor se hacía más fuerte y los sonidos también.

-Astrid- Empecé a susurrar, pero nadie me respondió.

Todo está obscuro, sin embargo alcanzo a distinguir un pequeño pasadizo, detrás está el peor dragón que he visto, afortunadamente él no me vio.

No sé como pero tengo que acabar con el dragón, y rescatar a todos, así que me adentro con sigilo, el dragón es una especie de lagartija gigante, sus ojos son completamente rojos, no tiene alas, pero eso no le quita lo mortal. A lo lejos veo el cuerpo de Astrid tirado, al parecer se encuentra bien, espero que este bien.

Después de unos minutos se me ocurre un plan:

Lo primero, rescatar a Toothless.

El dragón ya me ha visto, así que me tengo que apresurar, paso por debajo de el a donde esta Astrid, la pongo en un lugar más seguro y desato a Toothless, con lo que está amarrado es una especie de telaraña gelatinosa, muy resistente debo decir.

Al estar Toothless libre lo monte, listo para el ataque.

-Vamos amigo, hay que sacarlo de aquí- Toothless rugió en afirmación.

Le disparo plasma que le cayó directo en la cara al dragón, fue lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

-Hey! Cara de langosta por aquí!- Al parecer eso fue suficiente para enojarlo y que nos siguiera.

Salimos como rayo de la cueva con el dragón detrás, a pesar de no tener alas era muy rápido, casi nos atrapa dos veces, pero Toothless (Chimuelo) es más rápido, nos fuimos al otro lado del bosque, listos para el enfrentamiento, nos detuvimos justo antes del barranco cuando llego el dragón, nos miró con cara de odio y empezó a disparar un gas, Toothless (Chimuelo) lo esquivo, pero el gas me alcanzo a rosar, quemaba horrible, el dolor era insoportable, pero tenía que resistir.

Toothless (Chimuelo) regreso el golpe dejando muy herido al dragón, pero no lo suficiente para lo que tengo planeado, ambos dragones empezaron a atacar, Toothless (Chimuelo) le hizo daño al dragón, y el dragón no lo hizo a nosotros, estamos en las últimas, pero no faltaba mucho para poder hacer mi plan. El dragón estaba de espaldas al barranco.

-Solo un poco más amigo, DISPARA!

Con ese último tiro el dragón retrocedió, dio un paso en falso y callo por el barranco, su grito al caer fue más horrible que el de un rompe huesos, pero al final cedió y se fue al fondo sin dejar rastro.

Después de asegurarnos que no regresara, fuimos a la cueva por los demás, los desatamos y esperamos a que despertaran para que regresaran en sus dragones, tome a Astrid y la senté con migo hasta que se despertara.

-Estas bien?- Le pregunte cuando despertó.

-Sí, pero que paso?- Respondió un poco aturdida.

-Se los explicare pronto.

Cuando todos los aldeanos de Berk estuvieron despiertos les conté la horrible historia y les explique que el dragón ya estaba muerto, todos se sorprendieron pero por alguna razón no dudaron de que fuera real, mi madre se veía igual de impactada, sin embargo declaro:

-Hay que regresar todos a Berk, aun no es muy tarde para celebrar Halloween.

Todos tomaron sus dragones y fuimos volando de regreso a Berk.

Al llegar el único en el pueblo era Fishlegs (Patapez), quien se alegró al vernos regresar; después de aterrizar todos nos dirigimos al gran salón, el cual aún estaba adornado, así que empezamos a celebrar.

-Gracias- Dijo Astrid.

-No iba a dejar que nada te pasara.

-Lo sé, eres mi héroe.

Tome a Astrid de la cintura y me acerque a su oído.

-Y tú eres Milady- Le susurre al oído haciendo que se sonrojara, después la bese y ella me correspondió el beso, un beso que al principio fue tierno, se convirtió en uno apasionado, lo único que nos separo fue la falta de aire.

-Es hora de celebrar.

Ambos fuimos al centro del salón a bailar, este día teníamos que celebrarlo para olvidar lo que paso, aunque pensándolo bien, no fue tan malo, después de todo, es Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le aya gustado, dejen sus Reviews y nos leemos luego, bye!<strong>


End file.
